I Think I'm In Love
by RosalieHaleTwilight
Summary: This story takes place after Tadase and Ikuto confess their love for Amu. Nagihiko has come back but 'Nadeshiko' is still studying dance in Europe. THIS IS AN AMUTO STORY! Complete summary inside!


**_I Think I'm In Love_**

_**Summary:**_

This story takes place after Tadase and Ikuto confess their love for Amu. Nagihiko has come back but 'Nadeshiko' is still studying dance in Europe. THIS IS AN AMUTO STORY! I'm am sorry that I can't give you a better summary but if I were to do that I'd be giving away important parts. That could give away the ultimate ending. This will be funny and will involve humor of all sorts because I am a funny person and..._*gets c__ut off*_

**Ikuto:** ... you like to hear yourself talk.

**Roza:** DO NOT! I was going to say I'm a very funny person and love being sarcastic and a smart-ass!

**Ikuto:** Really? Who elected you to be the smart-ass? That sounds a little vain to me, and I would know

with the amount of fan girls I have.

**Roza:** Clat did! She elected me the Smart-ass of our group and Jen the Dumb-ass *childishly sticks

tongue out*, and what makes you think you can talk to me like that?!

**Ikuto:** What'cha gonna do to stop me eh?

**Roza:** _*smirks*_ JACOB!!!!!!!!

**Jacob:** Finally, I thought you weren't gonna pay up on your end of the bargain. So who do I get to...

CAT!!!!

**Roza:** That's him, and now, on with the story! Utau, would you like to do the disclaimer for me?

**Utau:** Sure, Roz... IKUTO?! Get off of him you big furry mutt! _*runs after them*_

_*screams as Ikuto attempts to escape his crazy sister*_

**Roza:** _*sigh*_ Amu?

**Amu:** Sure Rose-chan, I'll do it for you. Rose-chan does not own Shugo chara or any plot-line that is in the manga or anime, nor does she own the Shugo Chara characters or any guests such as Jacob Black from Twilight which she also does not own.

**Roza:** Thank-you Amu, _*mutters*_ at least one of them had some common sense, it's too bad I'm gonna have to corrupt her later on in this story _*sigh*_

**Amu:** What was that!?

**Roza:** Nothing! Let the story begin, don't murder me for making them OOC in this little conversation, I promise it probably won't happen again and I'm sorry I talk so much and that I tend to update pretty little, but on the upside, I have a good feeling about this one! I'll try to update at least once a month though I'll try to make it once or twice every 2 weeks!

******************************

_**Realizations**_

She had slept in again! She would have thought it was due to a cold or something if it wasn't for Ikuto and his raging fever beside her all night. He had been refusing to sleep on the floor because he'd argued that he'd be warmer sleeping next to her in her warm bed. She had reluctantly agreed but it had been putting some serious strain on her sleeping schedule. She had been staying up late thinking and dreaming about Ikuto's confession a few nights before.

_*flashback*_

_Ikuto laced his arms around her and pulled her into his strong embrace. She tried to squirm free but he wasn't allowing that. "Ikutooo," she whined as she felt his warm breath washing down her neck. She had known it had been a bad idea to let him sleep in her bed with her, but at the time she'd figured he'd be too sick to try anything anyways."Let go of me," she whined a bit louder._

_"No, stay like this. You said I was kid just like you right? Well then, don't kids usually get spoiled when they're sick? Spoil me!" Amu finally gave up knowing he was much stronger then her so it was really a pointless fight."So I heard the kiddy king likes you now, huh?"_

_That was the last topic she wanted to get into while she was wrapped in his arms; she couldn't even hide the blush as she felt the creep up her cheeks. She knew where he was headed with this and her love life was none of his business! She needed to shift the subject before she she exploded with embarrassment. "Ya, I guess, but you probably don't care about that anyways. You said you were in high school, right? You must have someone special that you love, right?"_

_As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew she'd rambled down the wrong path. She knew he didn't love her; he just liked to tease her, but that didn't mean she didn't like him. In truth she hadn't yet figured out where her feelings lied for him. She loved Tadase but only Ikuto could make her heart flutter the way it did around him, and only he could make her blush, but was that really love? If it was, then how much would it hurt when he answered her question?_

_Her heart sped up as he lifted her chin so that he could look into her troubled eyes. What she saw there was caring and warm and confused her even further. Her heart jumped as his soft lips came down to whisper in her ear. "The person I love, is you" His breath sent chills down her spine and his words caused her heart to stop and slowly resume to it's not so normal, ragged pace._

_'Did he just say that? Did he mean it?' He slowly pulled back to look into her eyes once more. His usual smirk was now on his lips but his eyes were still serious and expectant. She knew she had to say something but she had trouble forming the sentences. She didn't know what she wanted and she had to tell him that. "B-b-but...I...d-don't...know...wh-who-" _

_His smirk faded and his eyes dimmed slightly into a warm apologetic smile. He held his index finger to her lips to silence her. "I know, but I thought you needed to know. You should get some sleep, it's getting late and I don't want to keep you up all night. If you want I could sleep on the floor for now... or I could go?"_

_It hurt her to see him so sad. She didn't know if what she felt was love but she did know that she wasn't ready for him to leave her."I-I-Ikuto, wait!" She grabbed his sleeve as he turned to leave."I don't know if what I feel for you is love," She started as she looked up to meet his shocked expression and smiled a bit, "but I know I do like you and and I'm not ready for you to go. I want you here and you can stay as long as you want. I just need to figure out my own feelings before I can share them with you. Will you please stay?" she asked proud of herself for finally speaking up and still hoping he'd stay. She patted the space beside her trying to reassure him._

_There was no way he could turn down her pleading eyes. He needed to be with her so though his common sense was telling him to leave before he was hurt again, his heart wouldn't let him. He slowly slid back under her covers and layed down facing her with a sad smile on his face. She slid closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into his chest and soon after falling asleep in his arms._

_*end of flashback*_

She had slept in his arms every night since then and had dreamed about it too. Since that night, her heart would flutter every waking moment she spent with him and every time she saw him. She couldn't get his face out of her mind. She noticed how he was being nicer to her now and how the teasing wasn't as bad as it used to be. She heard how his voice was now soft and seeping with care and devotion when he spoke to her now. She even believed him when he said he'd never do anything to make her mad at him. he even began to notice how his eyes would linger on her everywhere she went. She could feel his eyes on her back and... she liked it. but... it couldn't be! It must be the fever messing with his head...maybe she was getting it too.

"Ha," her Miki conscience slipped through her thoughts."Not unless that fever is Lo-"

Amu quickly stamped out that thought before the gooey word could flood through her thoughts. She could _**not**_ fall in love with her enemy! She was in love with Tadase and nothing else could change that! He'd confessed to her and they were going to live happily ever after, right? Right? But as she saw the picture that painted in her head, she knew in her heart it wasn't true; form the start she had only truly liked his looks and his outer character. She never liked his inner character, the one set on world domination and she wasn't sure that if she were to ever find the embryo, she would give it to him. She may be a traitor for that, but she really did know that the last thing everyone needed, was a world ruled by Tadase's crazy side.

Amu decided it was time to finally wake up. She slowly came back to consciousness, flexing her fingers and toes a bit but deciding to keep her eyes closed for the moment. She became aware of a steady flow of warm air washing over her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to investigate the wonderful, warmth that had a lingering sweet scent to it. She opened her eyes fully and gasped. Her face was just inches from his, their noses even closer and their foreheads close to touching.

He awoke at the sound of her gasp, his eyes shot open and his cat ears and tail appeared tensed and listening. It only took him a second to realize how close they were and to slowly bring his eyes back down to hers, becoming entranced in each other's gaze. He gazed into her eyes in an adoring way, though Amu couldn't bring herself to believe that was his true intent. Like he'd always said; they were enemies, it was impossible for _**him**_ to love **_her_**. As he relaxed his ears and tail, she could feel his tail swaying back and forth under the covers, gently brushing from her forearm to her thigh in a soothing manner.'He's probably just trying to calm me down after jolting wake like that. I guess he really is watching over me; kinda like a guardian angel...'

"Good morning sleepyhead," he whispered as a gentle smile took over his face. "It's almost 1, I guess I shouldn't be keeping you up so late every night talking, but I can't help it; You're so vulnerable when you're half asleep...Your mother came in to check on you twice earlier... but don't worry, I hid under your bed when I heard her coming," he whispered closer to her ear trying to soothe her with his words. "I wouldn't want her to start yelling 'HENTAI, HENTAI' and wake up the sleeping beauty," he continued as his smile grew into a sly smirk at her deepening blush. "You really are cute when you sleep, but you toss and turn when you dream...and you talk."

Amu's serene smile faltered at that as he continued,"I literally had to pin you down one night to keep you from kicking me, but then you said my name..." he finished as his sly smile grew even wider as he began to tease her, "have you been dreaming about me, _Amu?_ You had mumbled something else too... Do you _want_ me, _Amu?_" he asked letting his sweet, warm breath wash across her face.

"I-I-I Ikuto, why must you always mess with my feelings the way you do?" she asked in a saddened tone looking down away from his eyes, "Every time I fall for your tricks and every time I end up embarrassed and hurt" A teardrop slowly trickle from her eye and landed on Ikuto's hand.

He instantly pulled her closer against his string chest and despite her efforts, tilted her head up to look him in the eye. "Amu..." his voice was strong but it sounded as if he was trying to hold something back from seeping through it, "I do the things I do with you because I love to see your blush and want to make you happy. I had no idea it hurt you and I want you to know I had _**never** _intended to hurt you," he continued meaningfully, "I've never lied to you, I truly and deeply do care for you... I Love You!" and with that he brought his lips down to hers in a slow, gentle and loving, meaningful kiss.

He slowly pulled back from the kiss, looking into her shocked eyes, his hand still lingering on her chin. His eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement and happiness...he had wanted to do this for a long time. Amu was simply awestruck. Her eyes were wide and her moth was slightly agape as he continued. "I love you Amu with all my heart and I know you're unsure, but that's okay. Just know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what." he said in a sincere and purely adoring tone. "Now I think you might need awhile to digest this, and I have somethings to take care of today as well, but if you still want to see me; I'll be back later tonight, just leave your balcony door unlocked." With that he slowly got up off her bed, never letting his eyes leave hers as he went to her balcony door and left her alone after quietly sliding the door shut once more.

*********************

**Roza:** Awwwwwwe...

**Ikuto:** You're going all starry eyed over your own story _*skeptical look*_

**Roza:** If you were to write something as beautiful as that you'd be proud too!

**Ikuto:** Oh really... _*takes out violin and plays a song so beautiful it would make you cry*_

**Roza:** _*dreamy voice*_ Never mind, I'll follow you anywhere...I'm yours...take me away with you

**Amu & Utau:** HEY! He's MINE!

**Roza:** *snaps out of it* O_O

**Amu:** No he's mine!

**Utau:** What are you talking about hoe? He's MINE! _*crazy evil glare*_

**Roza:** Now look what you've done!

**Ikuto:** What, ME?!

**Roza: **Yes YOU!

**Ikuto:** _*pulls out violin and plays again*_

_*all girls awestruck*_

**Ikuto:** Please Read and Review, , maybe if you do I'll at least have Roza off my back... no pun

intended.

**************************

**A/N: I'd really appreciate your opinions, predictions and if someone could tell me how to make the line thingy instead of having to use these stars. And also thankfully I do know where this story is going and have a bunch of fluff planned as well so there no need to worry about writer's block :P**

**Hope You All Enjoyed It!**

**P.S. OH! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY POLE ON WHO'S YOUR FAVE SHUGO CHARA GUY TO BE PAIRED WITH AMU (will in no way effect the outcome of this story)!!!!!**


End file.
